It is well known that the activities of microorganisms and compounds produced by microorganisms can sometimes be used as safer and more environmentally friendly alternatives to synthetic or chemical products in a variety of applications, including, but not limited to, applications to remediate grease and oil, remove animal waste, clarify pondwater, or prevent blockages in waste lines. In applications where microorganism based products can be used instead of, or in addition, to synthetic or chemical agents, one frequently encountered problem is how to release the microorganisms or other desirable ingredients over time. Other common problems encountered when releasing microorganism based products or other active ingredients over time include preserving the viability of microorganisms or efficacy of the active ingredients and providing a stable carrier for the microorganisms or active ingredients.
Accomplishing the release over time of desired ingredients has been accomplished previously by relying on a specific physical form to dictate the speed of release. Products accomplishing the release over time of desired ingredients usually take the form of powders (see e.g., EP 0014979), formulated into solid blocks or pucks (e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,283,300, 4,302,350, 4,428,872, 4,452,713, 4,666,671, 5,188,755), formulated into gels (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 7,709,433) or put into liquids (e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,655,794, 5,977,050). Known methods for disseminating microorganisms include: powders or liquids containing microorganisms and/or enzymes which may be dispensed for example by hand or water-soluble pouches. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,884,351; 5,543,309; 6,410,305; 5,958,758; 7,858,336. Additionally, solid blocks or screens have been used (see, e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,058), as well as mechanical apparatus and devices used to try to control the release of microorganisms (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,854,843; 7,544,298).
These previously known methods, however, fall short in releasing active ingredients consistently over a period of time. The key performance traits needed when delivering microorganisms are continual release over time, as well as the ability to have the microorganisms release in a desired location (usually at the surface of the treatment area). While previously known methods may work effectively for dispensing certain chemical ingredients exclusively, they often times do not provide a hospitable environment for the viability of microorganisms (chemical effects can significantly reduce or totally eliminate microorganism colony forming units per gram) or enzymes (chemical effects can denature enzymes easily). Another reason they have not been effective is that the microorganisms are released too quickly or all at once, making their performance spike and fall off before the desired task has been completed. Simply adding microorganisms and enzymes to known delivery systems is also an insufficient solution because of chemical incompatibilities, improper product pH, inability to preserve organism viability, and the harsh conditions of manufacturing processes.
As such, a need exists for a carrier for releasing active ingredients in which the format of the delivery system and method for manufacturing preserve the viability of microorganisms and activity of enzymes and other active ingredients. The disclosed gel carrier for releasing active ingredients serves as a carrier for microorganisms, enzymes, and other active ingredients, and when the gel is floating-in, immersed, or subjected to periodic exposure to water-based materials, active ingredients are released from the gel. The disclosed gel carrier also maintains the viability of microorganisms and other sensitive compounds because such compounds are not subjected to harsh manufacturing processes or conditions.
It will be understood by those skilled in the art that one or more aspects of this invention can meet certain objectives, while one or more other aspects can lead to certain other objectives. Other objects, features, benefits and advantages of the present invention will be apparent in this summary and descriptions of the disclosed embodiment, and will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art. Such objects, features, benefits and advantages will be apparent from the above as taken in conjunction with the accompanying figures and all reasonable inferences to be drawn there from.